


Groovy

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, if you ship them like I do, may cause a lot of feels, this is my otp and this must be posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora and Peter have a moment. They both don't want that moment to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groovy

  Gamora and Peter were back to back with their guns out. Their pose seemed 'bad ass,' but their situation definitely was not. They were surrounded by the enemy. "Simple. You said this would be simple, Quill!" Gamora yelled. "Okay well.. I kind of-" He was cut off by guns shooting at them. They both shot back. It was easy at first. "OKAY SO LIKE I WAS SAYING..." Peter has to yell over the noise. "I KIND OF MAYBE REALLY FELL INTO A TRAP, BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE THE MILANO IS OVER THERE!" That didn't make Gamora smile. The assassin grunts. "Of course you did!" The duo was doing pretty well until Gamora felt a blade on her leg. She fell. Her leg was bleeding heavily. She shot behind to kill the man with the blade. Peter's eyes widen. He stops shooting and puts his guns away. He grabs her. "We can go back! Shoot for me!" Gamora nods and does so Her ammo was running low.  
  
  Peter rushed towards their ship. Gamora ran out of ammo. "Are we close!? I'm out of ammo!" They weren't close enough. "Uhh Yeah perfectly close like.. No problem at all!" Peter lied. He didn't want to make her worry or anything. Bullets fled towards them. "I'm serious we're almost there!" He did tell the truth now. He shot at the men for her now. Gamora was healing slow, but needed further treatment. She felt so foolish for not noticing. Gamora felt like a damsel in distress as they entered the ship. He sat her down and got her everything she needed for the wound. The ship's door was finally shut. Peter covered her wound and helped her out. He quickly made their escape. "That was so stupid.." Gamora sat back in her seat. "I know.. I know.." He frowns. "But it happens to the bust of us, right?" He turned his frown upside down. Despite the issues, he still enjoyed spending time with her.  
  
  Peter got out his Walkman. "Still don't want to dance like the legendary Kevin Bacon?" He grins and raises an eyebrow. He knew she'd deny, but it was fun to try anyways. "No thank you." She smirks. "No pelvic sorcery either." She was only joking with him. "Oh. c'mon... Do I have to tell you about the infamous John Travolta too?" Peter thought Gamora was fun to talk to. She wasn't literal like Drax. She wasn't insane like Rocket. She said more than Groot. They both loved talking to each other. "John Travolta?" She fumbled with the unfamiliar name. Gamora pushes some of her hair behind her ear. She thought Peter was funny. Gamora loved his stories.  
  
  "Well.. He was part of an Earth gang called Greasers..." Peter told her the 'legend' of Grease. He toned down the romance. The wide expanse of darkness was never ending. Peter hated it. That's why it was great having Gamora as company. She listened to his so called legends, and Peter loved to tell them to her. To the people on Earth, everything he said was so simple. Introducing Gamora to Earth culture was like Yondu introducing Quill to the rest of the galaxy. Gamora wished she had so many stories like Peter did. "You know, you never really talk about yourself." Peter and Gamora sit next to each other. He moves closer to her. "I know.. I do not enjoy talking about me. You know that." Gamora frowns. "Of course.. I'm sorry." Quill was bad with words. Gamora sighs. She felt like she could tell him anyways. Gamora calmly told Peter about Thanos. She told him all about her family's death. Peter felt so bad for the poor girl. "But if any of that didn't happen.. We probably wouldn't be friends, right?" She smiles weakly. Peter was happy she found some good side of it. "Right..." He smiles.  
  
  "I cannot believe you could pack some many issues into only two people!" Gamora exclaimed after Peter told her all about his father and his childhood. "Mm. Well, at least we made it past them, right?" Gamora nods. They talked about their lives for a while. Their view of the stars was gorgeous. It set the mood. Gamora took her eyes off of Peter and looked at the twinkling light outside. "I know I've lived my entire life surrounded by stars and planets, but I still think it is fairly beautiful."  
  
  "Yeah... I think it's groovy, but the stuff I found _in_ space is even cooler." Peter's hand snuck it's way into Gamora's. He was breaking and entering like the outlaw he was. Although Peter intended to keep what he was stealing this time. "Groovy..." Gamora didn't pull her hand away. She was fine with his hand there. "That's a new one.. I'll remember that." She says as she gives his hand a light squeeze. The assassin wondered why she let him keep his hand there. The more she questioned it, the more she didn't do anything about it. Quill gave her a squeeze back. He felt pretty successful. "Oh! What about _awesome._ " He says as he looks in her eyes. She looks back into his. "Awesome? I like that more than groovy.." Gamora and Peter were both so calm. They were as happy as they both could be.  
  
  "You're very.. awesome.." Gamora worried she messed up his word. She gave him a small smile. "Ha. I know I am." He smirks nonchalantly. Peter knew she was just experimenting with the word. "You are too." The Zen-Whoberian was a bit proud of herself for using his word successfully. Their hands didn't break contact. Gamora couldn't take her eyes off of Peter and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "And I also believe you are _groovy._ " Gamora wanted to look at the stars again, bur she didn't. She had one right in front of her. "You could say that too..." He whispers.  
  
  Quill put his forehead against hers. Gamora shut her eyes. Peter's other hand moved up to her cheek. The assassin doesn't speak. She let's the music fill the silence. Speaking would ruin their moment. She didn't want to ruin this. He squeeze her hand once more, swaying with her a bit. His eyes were also shut. Gamora felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was truly groovy. Peter finally leaned in a bit closer and let his lips touch hers. He was surprised; a blade wasn't against his neck, waiting to slice off his head. The assassin didn't budge. She only wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  After a while, Peter pulled away, but he didn't pull away too far. "Hmm." Quill smirks. "That went better than the last time I tried." Their eyes were open. He looked into her eyes and Gamora looked back into his. She left her arms around him. "That's because I hate you less." Gamora smirks. "Aww. C'mon, how could you hate _me?_ " Quill didn't break contact with her. "Good question. Maybe I never really **hated** you. I just disliked you. I was going to all this on my own, but then I was bugged by Rocket and Groot. Then I was forced to work with the royal princess. So, you're the most decent person on this ship." Quill's eyes widen. "Me? Decent?" He wasn't considered anything close decent by most. "It is only the truth... Would I lie to you?" Gamora thought into that a bit more. "I mean.. Maybe before I almost died, but that's different." Peter squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "I don't know. Lying wouldn't be the worst thing you could do."  
  
  The stars gleamed, but that wasn't important. What was important, was their moment. They never wanted it to end. Gamora kisses him softly. "I'm glad you are aware of how dangerous I am." She lets out a small laugh. It was more of a snort. "Hah. Well, I have feeling I should take more precautions before kissing you." He says. "Nah... Actually, yes. I would still be careful. Sometimes I am not very Groovy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a roleplay I had with a friend of mine. So. I thought it was so cute I needed to rewrite it a bit and post it! The last paragraph is noooot from the rp at all because I just needed something to close with.


End file.
